swgcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayu Xinth
'Ayu Xinth '''was a human male smuggler who lived during the era of the New Republic. At first glance, he looks like your average smuggler, but he is different in his intelligence. It is far higher than most other people, and he uses this advantage to con people out of their money or outright steals it. He is called "The shady sand" not only for his shady business, but because he can summon a black sandlike substance from his body, but it is strangely not tied to the force but is genetic. He works alone because of an event with someone he once trusted, but they are now dead. Ayu will not hesitate to kill you if he needs to, but he prefers to not have blood on his hands. He is a good ally, but a terrible person to be the enemy of. Biography Early Life His true homeworld is unknown, but his parents were killed when he was just a child on Tatooine. The Hutt Cartel decided he would make good slave labour once he grew, so he spent his life from age 4-10 as a slave. This ended when he ran away and never turned back, he managed to officially buy himself out at age 13 with money he conned. He then started to smuggle and deal in other shady businesses, with his home base being on Mos Redna. Smuggling Career He mainly smuggles weapons and illegal technology, although he does not smuggle large quantities due to a small ship, he has never been caught due to his skill at hiding goods. He always gets paid, and those who don't will very soon after seeing his power. Tatooine Campaign During the Tatooine Campaign, the Mezian Empire attacked Ayu's hometown of Mos Redna as part of their extensive Tatooine Campaign. Led by Aarkash IX, also known as "The Defiler", the campaign resulted in a Mezian victory and the occupation of the city, however, Ayu pointed a gun at the Defiler's head. Even after enduring the pain of his hand being bitten off and being tortured, he managed to survive and even sabotaged the Mezian cloning plan, this capture allowed him to open up to others more, he never changed the way he spoke, insulting the leader of Mezia in front of him and his guards, with no regard for what would happen. Ayu cares for civilians, as he wants nobody to feel the pain he did. During this time, he also met CT-2, and he became the first person that Ayu ever trusted. Ayu and CT-2 were later on saved by a man by the name Liam Shaltren, who managed to kill the Defiler on his stolen Imperial Star Destroyer, ''The Foul. Following that, the two were rescued as they went back to Tatooine. Personality and Traits He has a cold personality on the exterior, but he is a kind person on the inside, but he hates showing it. He is also considered to be brutally honest sneaky and displayed high intelligence. Trivia * He wears a small gauntlet on his right arm to help control his power. * He leans more toward gayness